Episode 6 (Flash Series)
Sister, Transform! A.K.A. Sister's Transformation is the sixth episode of the new 2014 edition of Keroro Gunso, labelled Keroro. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Sergeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo *Fuyuki Hinata (Minor role) *Natsumi Hinata (Major role) *Mutsumi (debut) *Angol Mois (Cameo) Story The episode starts with Natsumi and Fuyuki walking to school. Fuyuki appears to be in a great mood, while Natsumi is shown to be extremely tired. Fuyuki notices this and questions it, Natsumi threatening her brother. She explains that the Keroro Platoon kept her up all night with their resonance. Fuyuki noting of how he didn't even hear them. The conversation however is interrupted when Mutsumi is shown tossing a pen, than tosses a paper down onto Natsumi. Meanwhile, Keroro is holding a meeting, asking his platoon mates to come up with ideas. Tamama raises his hand first and says that he would turn all off Pekopon's water into cola, and have them all eat sweets and snacks. Giroro says that they should make an army with the Pekoponians, than invade with them. Kururu motions something about bottles, while Dororo talks about how beautiful Pekopon is only to get shut down by Keroro and Tamama. Keroro says that his idea is about invading Pekopon through toys and gaming. Keroro than says that now that they all had good plans they can start invading. However a strange voice is heard, The voice belongs to a girl named Super Natsumi (Super 723), she explains how Mutsumi drew her to fight evil. Giroro than attacks Super 723, only to get punched into a wall. Keroro then has Kururu pull a lever, the world changing into a different dimension. Super 723 seems very confused at the change when Giroro comes back to attack, and it fails once again. Keroro questions Super 723's power as she explains that Mutsumi made her 100 times more powerful than the Normal Natsumi. She than prepares to attack Keroro, when the drawing of Super 723 is ruined. Natsumi and Keroro are confused, as Mutsumi is seen ripping the drawing, laughing along with Tamama. Keroro than states that they can now invade, as Natsumi stands confused. Soon Fuyuki is seen brushing his teeth with Cola, and Natsumi appears dressed for combat, both very sad about the turn out. Differences ''Note: The File is mainly focused on the bonus chapter of Super 723, so the differences noted will be about that episode,'' *In the manga Super 723's outfit is blue with long sleeves and she's wearing a mask near just like in the original series. In Keroro Super 723's outfit is red and doesn't have long sleeves, she doesn't wear a mask, and she got blonde her instead of her natural pink hair. Trivia * Mois made a cameo appearance in this episode. *This is the only time where the Keroro Platoon's plan succeeds without any fail. *From this episode and onwards, the Mission Complete stamp will appear at the end of the episode meaning that something goes great. * The plan that Tamama came up with is the same plan that was made when Tamama was the leader in the twenty-second episode of season 1. * The Keroro platoon is seen wearing the capes they use in episode 13 when they rescue Dororo and Koyuki Azumaya, they wear them when they attack Natsumi. * This is the first episode with a different title card, the second being episode 23. Errors *When Giroro is talking about his dream his scar is missing. *When the Keroro Platoon are about to achieve their dreams and start invading Pekopon, Dororo and Tamama's symbols on their hats are missing. *Tamama's symbol changes directions two times. *Kururu's spirals on his glasses change direction only once when he was turning his head left. *When Super 723 Koed Giroro with her punch, his belt on his back is switched. The same error repeat when they are in Kururu Dimension. * During the beginning of the episode, Tamama's sign on his hat is missing. * When they first enter the Kururu Dimension, Keroro's stomach isn't white, and both his star's are missing. * Super 723's sign is missing when she is about to punch Keroro. Tamama's sign is missing now.png Look at Keroro's stomach.png Super 723's sign is gone.png|Super 723's sign is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Keroro Flash Series